


Devastation

by Madeline_Canada_Williams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Canada_Williams/pseuds/Madeline_Canada_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hurricane Katrina hit New Orleans, America is worried for Louisiana. He goes down to make sure she's okay and gets a huge shock. Daddy!America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devastation

August 31, 2005

America was in the middle of another world meeting. He wasn't being his usual loud and hero-proclaiming self. The meeting would've been peaceful had England and France not been at each other's throats. He hadn't been quite himself for the past week. He felt something was wrong with one of his states. Particularly, Louisiana. He knew it was hurricane season for her. It was something she went through all the time. Whenever he had time, he would help her with the evacuations and helping board up houses. She was strong going through the natural disasters as much as she did. She was The Hero's daughter after all. She did have a little of France in her, but she mostly took after him.

America hadn't been able to help with the current hurricane. They called it Hurricane Katrina. America never did understand how and why they named the storms, but he thought some of the names were pretty cool. Anyway, he hated when Louisiana had to deal with that by herself, but she insisted she had everything under control. While he was worried, he still took pride in her. She was strong and heroic like him. He still felt something was very wrong with her. He was able to feel his states' pain when something bad happened. He still remembered the pain from 9/11 and how in bad a shape New York was. Hurricane Katrina was doing something horrible to Louisiana and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"America-san? Are you alright?" He was brought from his thoughts by his friend, Japan.

"Oh, yeah dude. I was just thinking about one of my states. She's having a natural disaster passing through and I'm a bit worried."

"Oh, I see. Which one?" America took out his wallet and pulled out one of the many pictures had kept with him. He showed Japan the picture of him with Louisiana. She was a young African American woman with curly brown hair up in a ponytail and wore a purple and gold dress.

"That's Louisiana. I sometimes call her Louise. She used to belong to France, but now she's one of mine." Japan gave him the picture back.

"I see. Have you checked on her lately?"

"Haven't been able to since I've been so busy. I haven't seen any of my states in a while. I'm heading down there tomorrow to see how things are. It's been a week, so the storm should've passed by now."

"Well, I do hope she is well. If you are worried, it must be serious."

"America! Will you please pay attention?! We are having a meeting!"

"I'll pay attention when you and France quit flirting so hard, Iggy!"

"You..."

 

The next day, America made his way down to Louisiana. He knew how bad a hurricane can be for his southern states, so he knew what to expect. Or so he thought. What he saw was devastating. New Orleans was flooded, houses were destroyed, and people were being rescued from their homes in life boats. There was so much damage done. Never had he seen something for horrifying. He had a sick feeling the entire time Katrina hit. He could only imagine how much pain Louisiana was in. He needed to find her. Luckily, he knew the exact locations of each other his states in their territory. Unfortunately, where she was was the last place she needed to be.

America joined one of the rescue teams and borrowed a raft. Louisiana's house was there in New Orleans. He could only hope that she was okay. He prayed that she was okay. She had to be, right? She's one of his states. His states are strong. They can make it through anything, right? One his way to her house, he picked up people that were flagging him down from the roofs of their flooded homes. America suddenly went cold when he sensed Louisiana was also cold. She was also moving.

"Oh God. Please tell me she's in a life boat." He felt that she was moving towards him. He looked around, but he didn't see any other life boats around. That only made his heart skip a beat. Was she...No! He couldn't think like that. She wasn't a normal human. She would be able to survive something like that. He kept an eye out for any and everything. She was around. He could feel it. One of the women in the raft gasped loudly.

"Oh Jesus! Ms. Louise!" America started looking.

"Where?!" She pointed in front of the boat.

"Right there!" He looked and his heart stopped. He saw Louisiana in the water holding onto to the roof of a house. She looked unconscious. She could float away at any moment. He and one of the passengers quickly paddled over to her. She was slowly slipping from house. They were able to reach her just as her grip gave out and she let go. America grabbed her and pulled her into the raft. She was very pale. America took off his jacket and put in over her as he held her.

"Louise! Louise! Wake up! Please!" She slowly opened her eyes. Her hazel eyes were cloudy and misted over. She looked up at America.

"D-Dad?" He breathed a sigh of relief just knowing she was still alive. He was nearly on the verge of tears.

"Oh thank God you're okay! I was so worried!" She tried to speak, but he could see she was having trouble just breathing.

"I-I..." She starting coughing and hacking. He gently stroked her head.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't talk. You're too weak. You need time to recover." She tried to speak again, but gave up as her eyes slowly closed. America kissed her forehead and hugged her to him. He was just happy knowing she was alive. He finally let his tears fall freely from his eyes.

 

Over the next month, Louisiana stayed at Mississippi's house while she recovered. America was in New Orleans helping to restore his daughter's home. He regretted not helping with the preparation, but he would help restore his daughter to her former glory. He skipped out on work and meetings so he could help. He got scolded by England for missing the G8 meeting and the next World Meeting, but he didn't care. His number one priority was to help his states. Louisiana needed him more than anything.

He checked on her almost every day whether through phone call or dropping by. Mississippi, who was less affected by the storm, made sure that Louisiana stayed in bed until she was restored. Because of the many injured and dying survivors, it was difficult to find a doctor. They were finally able to get one to see her. He was checking her while Mississippi was making dinner. Without knocking, America barged into the house.

"'Sup, Missi!" Mississippi groaned at the nickname his dad called him.

"Seriously, Dad! Don't call me that! I'm a boy, you know!" America laughed. He knew his son hated the nickname, so he called him that ever chance he got.

"I know, but it wasn't my idea to name you Mississippi. Shortening it is easier." Missi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Anyway, how's your sister doing?"

"We're gonna find out. We were finally about to get a doctor here." America's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's back there with her now." Before America could respond, the doctor emerged from the back room. He smiled at America.

"Oh, hello sir."

"Hey dude. How's my little girl? Is she gonna be alright?" The doctor's smile fell. America didn't like that. He knew bad news was coming.

"Well, I couldn't do a full examination, but she seems to be suffering from a lot of internal damage. Also, she's loss the ability to use her legs. They are broken, they're just...unresponsive. I'm afraid she may not be able to walk." America couldn't believe what he was hearing. She can't walk? How...?

"But she can get better, right? You know, physical therapy and stuff could help, right?" The doctor looked wary.

"I wouldn't recommend it. From what I can tell, she doesn't have much longer to go. I'm not sure what happened to her during that storm, but it's taken away her ability to function. Like her legs, the rest of her body will gradually start to shut down. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for her." America was speechless. He couldn't handle it. Was he going to lose Louisiana? She couldn't die from a storm, right? She's not human after all. She'll make it, right? Mississippi didn't like how quiet America was.

"Dad?" America seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Huh? Yeah. Uh...thanks, doc." The doctor nodded and shook America's hand before leaving. America went to Louisiana's room to check on her. He wondered how she was handling the news. He knocked and opened the door. "Louise? It's Dad."

"D-D-Daddy..." He saw her sitting up in her bed crying. He almost started to cry himself. Holding back his tears, he went over and sat beside her on the bed. Immediately, she buried her head in his chest and continued to bawl her eyes out. He held her close and gently stroked her head.

"Shh. It's alright. Daddy's here. It's okay." He continued to whisper comforting words to her until she calmed down. After a few minutes, she stopped crying, but didn't moved from her father's warm embrace.

"He said...I won't be able...to walk anymore."

"Yeah. I know."

"How can I protect my people if I can't walk? I lost so many to Katrina. What am I going to do for the next storm?" America wanted to tell her there wouldn't be a next storm, but he knew it was a lie. Hurricanes were always passing through her land. None of them devastated her so bad.

"It's alright. You're not alone. I'm here to help you. You have all of your brothers and sisters here for you. We'll always be there to help you." She finally pulled her face from his chest and looked at him.

"That's not the point. I know that the doctor said I won't make it, but since I'm not human, I'm sure I'll live. My concern is my land and my people. Ever since I became a state, they've looked up to me even if they didn't know it. They knew someone was keeping them safe. I know I can count on the other states for emergencies, but I don't want to always have to depend on them. I don't be a burden to anyone. Not them, not my people, and not you." America couldn't stand to see her so upset and look down on herself. She wouldn't be a burden, but she didn't feel that way.

"And you won't be...because you're getting your legs back." Louise looked at him in shock.

"But the doctor..."

"Screw what the doctor said! You're a nation, aren't you?"

"Um...I'm a state."

"But you're still not human. We can recover. We may still have scars left behind, but we always heal from any wound! When you get your strength back, you'll start physical therapy. You're gonna work hard to get your legs back."

"But..."

"No buts, young lady. Listen to your father. When I say your will walk again, you will. It'll take time. You recover as your land does. You're gonna work and work and work. I won't let you give up! I didn't raise you to be a quitter. You fight for what you want and you don't stop until you reach it! Do you understand me?!" Louisiana thought about it. He was right. She wasn't a human. She can bounce back from anything. She smiled.

"Alright! I'll do it! I'll get my legs back!" America laughed and rubbed her head.

"That's my girl!"

 

Present Day

Louisiana sat on the front porch of America's house. It was a warm sunny day out. Louise still thought back every now and again to the events of Katrina. If left her devastated and disabled. It was almost the ten year anniversary of the storm. She still remembered the floods, the destruction, the deaths. It hurt her to think of all the citizens she lost. The count was over 1,000. She tried not to think about that and focus on what came of that. She had become a lot stronger since that day. Her father worked with her through her physical therapy. He almost never left her. She was glad to have him as a father.

"Yo, Louise!" America came out of the house in a white tank top and shorts, both with the American flag on it. Louise laughed at him.

"Do you ever not wear the flag?"

"Nope! I gotta represent myself at all times because I'm the hero!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, Dad. Whatever you say."

"Enough talk! Let's go!" Louise took off the blanket from her legs and stood up. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a purple tank top and black shorts. Perfect for a run through the park.

"Race ya to the park entrance!" She bound down the stairs and took off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" America ran after her. Louisiana's landscape still wasn't fully recovered, but she was able to work hard enough to get her legs back and she only planned to get stronger. If another storm like Katrina came around again, she would be ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Some of you may not know that I'm actually a victim of Katrina. I was only 9 years old when the storm hit and I lost my home. My house was flooded under 50 ft. of water and we weren't able to recover much. My family and I were lucky to have made it out, but many weren't. 
> 
> This story was running around my brain for a while and I decided to finally write it. Let me know what you guys think. And please, I will not tolerate flame reviews, especially for this story. Thank you!


End file.
